Clan:Veneratio
Veneratio is a 1-year old Pure Clan aiming to one day emerge as a top clan in the Pure Clanning World. Official Website Our forums are locatedhere. To join Veneratio you must register, make an application on our forums, and remain active. Our forums provide a great, laid-back community where one can talk about Clan Issues, Runescape, real life issues, off-topic, etc. We also offer the Army system and an active Arcade. Introduction Veneratio, in Latin, means honor. That is the type of clan we wanted to bring to the pure community. Our goal is to provide a relaxed, flame-free environment, while warring many other clans and being the best we possible can. This is the precedent that the leaders of this clan set, and believe in. We'd like for you, the reader, to help Veneratio grow into an unstoppable force. Veneratio was created by Matt(Dirt_Wolf) and Sean (Bamboozle_Pk). At first, it was rough. They had to recruit people, and they got the finest people out there to help them make Veneratio a successful clan. We feel that we have the most experienced ranks and people in our clan, enough to say that we have to be the highest experienced “new clan” ever. We have the right too. Looking at our ranks and at everyone in our clan who have potential to be future ranks, we have the highest quality of members, and feel that we are more then a PvP based pure clan. We offer a community of fun and excellence. We see ourselves as a contender in PvP, and an overall very friendly clan community. Veneratio closed on November 23, 2009. A video of many of their most memorable moments can be found here. Requirements You must also fit at least one option: Option A: 40+ Attack with 75+ Strength Option B: 75+ Range Option C: 145+ Combined between 2 of the following stats: Range, Mage, and Strength ALL options must have 1-20 defense (exceptions may apply). How to Join Please understand that if you wish to apply, you will need to put in effort to come to events, be active, and impress us. We are not like other pure clans where people get easily accepted due to stats or good applications. Either put in the effort or get declined, voting by the members mean very little. 01. Go to http://vo-rs.us our forums and register a forum account with your RuneScape Username. 02. Read every stickied post in the Trial Member Applications section. It is locatedhere 03. Fill out the entire application form in a new topic, with your RuneScape Username as the title. Applicants Once you apply, your forum account will be given the Rank: Applicant. As an applicant, you must achieve the following requirements within 7 days to be accepted: -15 posts on forums -attendance of at least 2 Events -IRC attendance (simply means being in our IRC channel #veneratio) Your application will then go into the Voting stage. Once it goes into voting, the application will stay open for 1 day allowing for people to post their opinions. If you are accepted, you will be given the rank of "Member", where you are expected to be active within our community, help out and attend as many events as possible. For a video on how to join, please visit http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ceOVn9vS4oE here Category:Clans